GrandPrixGames Super League-3 Wiki
Welcome to the GrandPrixGames Super League-3 Wiki The GrandPrixGames Super League is a AI based racing series ran in GP3 2000. All races are posted on grandprixgames.org or rodrigovilelasilva.wix.com/gpgsl3. The series features a comprehensive list of 11 teams and 22 drivers. The series is currently well into its 7th season. Brief description about GPGSL-3 After three years as GP32k Offline Championship, now, the championship is part of GrandPrixGames Superleague, that has successful organizing GPGSL championship since 2008. Thanks for members of GPGSL; Mal Stoddart, Nick van der Voort, Stuart Ingers and Marko Aleksander. The GrandPrixGames SuperLeague for GrandPrix 3 2000 Edition is a AI created in 2007 based in older championships for GP1 and GP2. You don't have to drive yourself, the computers decide the results. This AI based Grand Prix 4 league is the intellectual property of www.grandprixgames.org. The game used is Microprose Grand Prix 3 season 2000, made by Geoff Crammond. No other grand prix gaming website can use this model without the express permission of the GPGSL members. For more information about the championship, please, read the rules or contact us using forums. Welcome and enjoy it! History by Marko Aleksander The history of GPGSL begins on 2008, replacing W300 championship. On July 28th, Grandprixgames Super League (GPGSL) officially gets its own thread on grandprixgames.org and is officially formed. Season 1 starts in October and finishes on January 1st, 2009. It included 10 races, Mal was the race director for all of them, Nick and Marko taken care of the rules and I edited perfomance files. The champion was Phillip Oakley, WCC Minardi driver (the team now known as Van Smirren Motorsports). For 2009 season, that started in late January and finished in early May), Stu and me joined Mal as the race directors. Governing body of GPGSL consists of four members; Mal, Stu, Nick and me. It knowed as GPGSLRS. Two websites are covering GPGSL, Ryan's GPGSL site and my GPGTV website. GPGSL added a friday free practice to qualifying session and races, team can sign testers. GPGSL tests team boost system in free practice are added on championship rules, and the GPGSL S2 thread on www.grandprixgames.org reaches 100 pages in 52 days, and overall end up having 200 pages. Season 2 had 16 races and prized John Warrington as champion. Team Shadow Subaru was the Constructors Champions. A longer off season break is made as mdbsnake, who makes a new shape for the series. Season 3 started in mid July, with 17 races. This season featured drivers and teams boost system that adds strategy to the game, drivers boost and team boost get used in all sessions of the race weekend. Now, GPGSL is ready to start their 8th season. On September, GPGSL series allows GP32KOC (a successful GP3-2000 championship, made by Rodrigo Vilela) to use the GPGSL brand name for its championship in 2010. GP32KOC renames itself to GPGSL-3 and becomes the sister series of GPGSL. However, it isn't a feeder nor a higher series than GPGSL, just a different one, using GP3-2000 game. They are two different series, GPGSL and GPGSL-3. And the progress continues! Content Seasons Administration *'Rules' Teams Season 7 Nintendo Fox Racing JHR Development Ducati Turner Motorsports ' 'VTR Racing Red Bull Tafuro Grand Prix Tyrant Motorsports ' 'Coca Cola One Racing Team Greidanus Porsche Revolution Racing ' 'Crash Team Racing Lotus SRS Grand Prix Martini Paddock Racing* *''Replace Crash Team Racing after the Performance Races.'' People Season 7 Race Drivers Erick Von Draxeler Ivo Calha Nathan Turner Marcus Bongardt Tobias Kederer Tim Roedl ' 'Marcus De Bruyker Matteo Scala Greg O'Brien ' 'Carlos Rodriguez Eric Moinet Emanuel Domenech ' 'Rodrigo Vilela Ed Greenhalgh Michael Pedersen ' 'Dan Paddock Sean O'Neill Connor Steer ' 'Przemyslaw Kosewski Ellen Seys ' 'Paulo Silva Stefaan Seys ' Season 7 Team Owners 'Erick Von Draxeler Hans Helmut Wiencke Stefaan Seys ' 'Roberto Scandura Jack Hunsley Nathan Turner ' 'Carl Turner Matteo Scala Greg O'Brien ' 'Rodrigo Vilela Ruben Greidanus Jake Legge ' 'Dan Paddock Category:Browse